Pack Love
by nylaandchance
Summary: This the second story to the trilogy the first being "A Wolfy Truth or Dare" Stiles and Derek tell the pack DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Stiles POV Also my perception of Peter so enjoy.


**Pack Love**

**Hi Guys it's me, Nyla, again! So, just a quick little downer of the day: Chance broke his hand by jumping out of a moving car (I'll include the story in my bio) and he can't write or do much of anything right now so you will have to be stuck with me for a while but as soon as he gets better you might be seeing some of his writing. This is the second story to the trilogy, the first being "A Wolfy Truth or Dare" and you have to read that story to understand this one and that's pretty much it. HOPE YOU ENJOY! Still Stiles's POV.**

That morning when I woke up I felt like I was on fire. When my senses finally caught up to me I started smiling like an idiot, that was until my dad decided he would pick that exact time to yell for my boyfriend, Derek flipping Hale, and I to come downstairs. I started to flail since he surprised the snickerdoodles out of me. That little amount of movement (maybe not so little) sent Derek and I both tumbling to the floor. He growled at me, then once he realized who it was he helped me up and made sure I was okay.

"Derek, I'm not a fragile china doll. I can take care of myself," I said with a little smirk playing on my face.

"I know you can Stiles, but when you have me: a building of pure muscle on top of you, then you can feel a little inferior and I don't want that to happen to you," Derek shot back with his own little smirk.

"Fine Derek, you win this time but my dad called us five minutes ago and if we don't hurry up than he will end up coming up here and no one wants that," I said in pure defeat and amusement. Once we got downstairs, I saw that my dad was already dressed and ready for work.

"Good morning Stiles and Derek. How did you sleep?" my dad asked and I immediately knew what was coming; THE TALK.

"We slept very well sir, your home is very…comfortable," Derek replied, still shaken up by the wolfsbane bullets incident.

"I'm very glad to hear that. Will you both have a seat, I want to have a quick chat before I go to work," my dad said like he didn't have a care in the world. "Now Derek as you know Stiles doesn't turn eighteen until two month, nine days, five hours, twenty minutes, twenty seconds, and counting from now, my point of telling that is I don't want to hear strange grunting noises, headboards hitting the walls, or see any white substances on that black comforter. Do I make myself clear?" my dad asked Derek.

"Yes sir, you make yourself perfectly clear, "I could see little beads of sweat rolling down the side of Derek's face signaling that he was fudging scared.

"Hold on now, since I know that you are boys and your hormones are always going, if you do have sex at least use protection," he punctuated this by throwing us a box of condoms. My face must have looked completely horrified because my dad then added,"Oh, and please don't have the whole box gone by the time I get home from work," and with that he was gone almost as if he was never there in the first place. Derek still looked like the spawn of Kali was watching his every move. So, I did the rational thing and kissed him. The kiss soon turned from a cheer-up tactic to an I-want-to-get-into-your-pants tactic.

Derek then pulled away and said, "Your dad is coming back in for his wallet." That was all the motivation I needed to get off of Derek's lap and make myself look less flushed and make-out like.*

"Forgot my darn wallet," my dad said as soon as he came in making sure to put two wolfsbane bullets in his gun about fifty paces away from Derek's face."See you two later and please no funny business." After that wonderful start for the day, Derek and I decided to call a "Derek Needs to Talk Now" meeting. Once the whole pack was there the questions started.

Erika's question was," Where did Stiles get a hickey?"

Scott's question was," How come Derek smells oddly like Stiles?"

Isaac's question was," What is this whole thing about?" Thank God for Isaac and his rational thinking.

"Thank you Isaac for actually remembering the meeting, now all of you sit down before everyone except Isaac has to do suicides." Derek didn't have to tell the wolves twice they immediately sat down next to their mates and listened.

"Thank you Derek. Now as you all know, last night held some pretty cool events. We played Truth or Dare, You guys gave me $20 dollars, and Derek and I started going out. All in all it was pretty french-frying* awesome.

Erika then raises her hand," Mom, what did you say last before the closing of that sentence?"

"Derek and I started going out?"I said wondering why it was so important.

"That's what I thought. All the boys pay up right now," Erica stated with a huge smirk that would make Peter( he's travelling the world right now but I still feel like he looks at me when I'm naked)look like a puppy. That second I knew what was going on, they had fudging betted on us.

"I can't believe you guys betted on our relationship. That is not nice at all," I said acting like I was disappointed in them.

"Stiles, does this mean you are now really our mom and we can come to you whenever we need or want to?" Isaac asked his blue eyes shining with hope.

"Yes Isaac, of course it does," I said to him with a smile. This then started a full on hug fest and we all participated even Sourwolf.

**5 Months Later**

"Stiles, will you do me the honor and be my husband and marry me?" Derek asked me while we were in the clearing that we had declared our relationship in.

"Yes, Derek, yes 100% yes!" I cried and looked around at my family this is my new start, middle, and finish. Forever and Always.

_**The End**_

**Hi guys, I really hope you enjoyed the second story to the trilogy. The next story will be a future story so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Make-out like * To this day we don't know why my BFF Jacky called us this. It's a freaking mystery. We came out of laser tag and this is what she called us. Now it sticks can't get away from it.**

**French-frying* As you can see, I don't like cursing that much so I use alternatives, this being one of them.**


End file.
